lost_cities_keeperfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:RoKnows/KotLC Character MBTI
PLEASE DO NOT EDIT POLLS OR POST WITHOUT PERMISSION! THANKS SO MUCH 'KotLC Character MBTI's' Hey thanks for stopping by, I really appreatiate it. Finding the personality of a character unlocks interesting bonuses, like it explains the reasons why they made past decisions and what decisions they'll make later on. It'll tell us what they struggle with and what they thrive in in depth... and much more. First off, let me clear up some things. 'What are MBTI's? ' MBTI stands for Myers-Briggs Type Indicator. There are 16 different psychological types that are included with this identification method. Basically, it divides all the people of the world into 16 general personality types, but you might be surprised how accurate it is. It has a accurary rate of 75%, which is pretty good for generalizing the population of the entire world, cmon. 'How do you find out the MBTI of a character? ' ' '"You" = Character *'("I" or "E") Determine if you are introverted or extroverted.'[1] This preference is not so much about how social you are (which is what these terms are often associated with), as much as it deals with your tendency to act. When solving a problem, do you look inside first to solve the problem or outside? In other words, do you think about yourself first, or others? (Note: Do not be ashamed to admit that you think about yourself first. If you do, you are most likely a feeling type.) **Someone who normally looks in and is energized by social activity is typically extroverted in MBTI terms. They also crave being around people. **Someone who typically likes to think and prefers alone time over social activity is "introverted". These types of people usually have active minds and prefer to think rather than talk. *'("S" or "N") Think about how you gather information.' Do you do it through sensing or through intuition? Sensors see the trees; intuitives see the forest.[2] **'Sensors' prefer concrete detail and facts. They're more likely to say "I won't believe it till I see it." They tend to distrust hunches or guesses when they're not rooted in logic, observation or facts. They also are better at details. They also are very conscious about their own needs. **'Intuitives', on the other hand, feel more comfortable with abstract information and theories. They are spontaneous and more imaginative than sensors and enjoy exploring beyond the here and now, especially when thinking about the possibilities of the future. Their thoughts revolve around patterns, connections, and flashes of insights. Some also have trouble staying in the present, often daydreaming or forgetful - for example, they may forget to eat their lunch when really focused. *'("T" or "F") Look at how you make decisions.' Once you gather your information, whether by thinking or by feeling, how do you arrive at a decision?[3] **Do you tend to try to look at it from the perspective of everyone involved in an attempt to find the most balanced, harmonious solution (e.g. reach a consensus)? If so, your preference is probably for feeling. **If you tend to look for the most logical and consistent solution, perhaps measuring it up against a set of rules or assumptions, then your decision-making preference is likely to be thinking. ***Feeling types tend to be very uncomfortable with the presence of conflict, while thinking types usually accept and expect it as part and parcel of dealing with others. ***Some people assume that the feeling preference implies an emotional person, while the thinking preference is tied to a more rational person, but this is not the case. Both are rational approaches, and people with either preference can be emotional. *'("J" or "P") Think about how you relate to the outside world.'[4] Do you tend to communicate judgments or perceptions to others?[5] **If you have a judging preference, you're more likely to explain to people how you make decisions and like to have matters settled - case closed. You like to make plans, check things off of a to-do list, and get things done ahead of deadlines. **On the other hand, if you're the perceiving type, you'll tend to share your observations with the world, leaving matters open. You also prefer to do things "on the fly", mix work with play, and wait until the last minute before making a decision or commitment. Once you figure out if the character is "I" or "E", "S" or "N", "T" or "F", and "J" or "P", combine it to a four-letter combo (e.g., ESTJ) that makes a personality. Then put that answer in the poll under that character and BOOM! - wikiHOW If this doesn't help you accurate place which personality each character has, visit 16personalities.com Take the test from the perspective of a character if you have time on your hands, or visit the helpful Strengths and Weaknesses 'page in each personality profile. Each will help you accurately calulate each characters' personalities. '''IF YOU DON'T HAVE TIME TO FIGURE OUT WHICH MBTI EACH CHARACTER IS, PLEASE AT LEAST DO SOPHIE, FITZ, AND KEEFE. ' If you have any questions about the above, PLEASE comment and tell me what I can help with. 'I really appreactiate you submitting an accurate answer on the poll. ' '''x And now.... to the polls.... 'Sophie' Which MBTI do you think Sophie is? ISTJ ISFJ INFJ INTJ ISTP ISFP INFP INTP, ESTP ESFP ENFP ENTP ESTJ ESFJ ENFJ ENTJ 'Keefe' Which MBTI do you think Keefe is? ISTJ ISFJ INFJ INTJ ISTP ISFP INFP INTP, ESTP ESFP ENFP ENTP ESTJ ESFJ ENFJ ENTJ 'Fitz' Which MBTI do you think Fitz is? ISTJ ISFJ INFJ INTJ ISTP ISFP INFP INTP, ESTP ESFP ENFP ENTP ESTJ ESFJ ENFJ ENTJ 'Biana' Which MBTI do you think Biana is? ISTJ ISFJ INFJ INTJ ISTP ISFP INFP INTP, ESTP ESFP ENFP ENTP ESTJ ESFJ ENFJ ENTJ 'Dex' Which MBTI do you think Dex is? ISTJ ISFJ INFJ INTJ ISTP ISFP INFP INTP, ESTP ESFP ENFP ENTP ESTJ ESFJ ENFJ ENTJ 'Tam' Which MBTI do you think Tam is? ISTJ ISFJ INFJ INTJ ISTP ISFP INFP INTP, ESTP ESFP ENFP ENTP ESTJ ESFJ ENFJ ENTJ 'Linh' Which MBTI do you think Linh is? ISTJ ISFJ INFJ INTJ ISTP ISFP INFP INTP, ESTP ESFP ENFP ENTP ESTJ ESFJ ENFJ ENTJ 'Wylie' Which MBTI do you think Wylie is? ISTJ ISFJ INFJ INTJ ISTP ISFP INFP INTP, ESTP ESFP ENFP ENTP ESTJ ESFJ ENFJ ENTJ 'Marella' Which MBTI do you think Marella is? ISTJ ISFJ INFJ INTJ ISTP ISFP INFP INTP, ESTP ESFP ENFP ENTP ESTJ ESFJ ENFJ ENTJ THANKS SOOOOO MUCH -RoKnows Category:Blog posts